Talk:Bloom
Bloom's Last Name I was doing my research, and in a winx club book I bought a long time ago, it says Bloom's Last Name (Given to her by her adopted parents) was Peters. May I add this?The Iz 06:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Profile Picture Please take something simple and small. The current one takes two thirds of my screen. Do you really need it that big? --Zerachielle 00:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A user named Thorn93 or CheWii is doing it. They changed the file; it's a quick fix so calm the heck down. Roxy13 00:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Roxy13 Fixing { } redo history.... { } give more info... { } NO TRIVIA PLEASE thanks Isn't anyone gonna add templates to the Winx girls articles? Does anyone know how? Winxfan1 14:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Well, how did I do? Look good? Roxy13 17:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Roxy Enchantix problem The title for Bloom's enchantix section is glitching. Can anyone fix it?--Helena healing fairy 18:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I can try and fix it. With the new upgrade it'll be easy.Winxfan1 20:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Bloom's roommate Stella didn't share a dorm with anyone, Bloom was in with Flora, remember she was posing as Viranda? That and Stella said: 'This year I have the room all to myself.' or something along the lines of that...--Helena healing fairy 16:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) She said: "Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single." Winxfan1 17:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 I was close. See, that's why this place needs Rose, she does know everything.--Helena healing fairy 17:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) And that's what's cool about her. Winxfan1 11:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 GOOD JOB GUYS!!!!!!--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 15:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!Roxy13 19:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC)Roxy Season 4 summary needs to be shortened Why is it that the season 4 summary is bigger than season 1, 2 and 3 combined? It means that it needs to be shortened.Zerachielle 22:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I just looked at the Season 4 section for Bloom and honestly, it's more of a summary of the actual season. I'll see if I can fix it. CarribuChan 05:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I already fixed it. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, since you failed to take action after you assured me you would, I decided to take matters into my own hands and fixed the section. I hope that's not a problem. CarribuChan 02:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I thought I did. That looks too short to me, but my opinion obviously doesn't matter here. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 12:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I only felt that I needed to take action because when I saw it, it looked like more of a summary of the season than Bloom's actual role in the season. I'm sorry that it's short, but that's her role. CarribuChan 03:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. Sorry. It was kind of long before.Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 11:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Correction to be made for Season Two under Blooms Tab. It was not the fake Avelon who placed Bloom under the effects of the Dark Spel used to force her to change her Vertue so that Lord Darker could comtrol her. It was Lord Darker himself. reffer to Season Two Episode 19. Yes the fake Avelon did capture Bloom but he was only the delivory person bringing Bloom to lord Darker I think it is importiant also to note that it took The power of love ( Skys love for Bloom) to free her from Lord Darkers grasp. -- 19:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if you make an account, you could add that. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Robert True color President And Founder Of The international Winx Club Fans United rasmusa2821@yahoo.com {http://www.groups.yahoo.com/group/iwcfu_oyg}